Feral World - Environment
"Most of your life has been spent among your people on a harsh world, where strength, courage, and martial skill are valued above all else..." -portion of the introductory quote for Feral World Acolytes Summary: Feral Worlds are planets of which nature has subverted technological advancement and civilization is often primitive and tribal. The highest technology may only be the bare minimum of black powder weapons and some may be so backward as to even be only Stone Age equivacancy. When a Feral World is caught in the wars waged by the Imperium, Guardsmen teach the natives how to use my standardized imperium weapons, only having rudimentary knowledge of such things and no way to maintain or manufacture such weapons. Some Feral Worlds are are planets too dangerous to support normal habitation, sporting man eating vegitation, ice-age conditions, wide-spread volcanic activity, animals that would make even the fiercest warriors quiver, and in the most extreme cases nuclear storms! Such places are often impossible to colonize but harbor material resources in excess. The existence of Feral Worlders may descend from almost any situation (stranded Guardsmen regiments or devolved colonization attempts often the case) and can take any form akin to tribesman. Feral worlds are often dictated by a governer who observes from orbit, under scruitiny any time his governing would deviate from any tradition the Imperium may have instilled. The denizens of Feral Worlds may not believe in the Emperor, having their own religion unless modified or stamped out by the Ecchlesiarchy. Characteristics All rolls are 2D10+ their number shown except wounds. Feral World Characters "...You are big, strong, and brave, but also superstitious. You are almost certainly belonged to a warrior clan, and are valued for your skill in battle." -continuation of the introductory quote Feral Worlders due to their robust nature are often recruited by Guardsmen or even Space Marines, their journey off-world is taxing, however those that survive the transition eventually fit in with other Imperials but may retain some tribal tendencies and traditions. Feral Worlders are uncomfortable in strange situations and do not react well to psychic phenomena or technological extremes. They are natural survivors and fighters, excelling at these tasks. Avilable Feral World Careers are Assassin, Guardsman, Imperial Psyker, and Scum. Feral Worlders gain Speak Language (Tribal Dialect) (Int) as an automatic skill. Feral Worlder Traits: Iron Stomach: '+10 to Carouse Skill Tests to resist ingested toxins or tainted food. This bonus applies to Tests to ingest unusual or unpleasant meals and resist vomitting. '''Primitive: '-10 on Tech-Use (Int) Tests and on Fellowship Tests made in formal or civilized surroundings. '''Rite of Passage: '''May Spend a Full Action to make an Intelligence Test to Staunch Blood Loss. '''Wilderness Savvy: '''Navigation (Surface) (Int), Survival (Int), and Tracking (Int) count as Basic Skills for Feral Worlders. Backgrounds '''01–10 Ward of Soil: Each world protects those who honour it; applying a handful of native soil to the skin helps keep foul spirits at bay. You start with a 4kg bag of soil from your homeworld in your backpack, apply 0.1 kg per engagement and receive 5+ to Willpower or Perception, your choice. 11–20 Unlucky Colour: The sky flashed an unnatural shade just before the tribe’s greatest disaster; this colour must be shunned whenever it appears. GM's choice! the GM may give the player the power to choose a colour he believes unlucky or the GM may choose, anytime this colour appears, you have -5 to Willpower. 21–30 Hunter’s Oath: Eating food that he did not personally kill brings bad luck, and only acts of contrition can appease the angry spirits. Eating food you did not kill will garner you ire from the spirits, take a Routine(+20) Willpower test, upon failure, you will have -5 Willpower for the remainder of the session. 31–40 Thirsty Blade: The spirit of a weapon is a hungry ghost; it must taste blood every time it is drawn lest great ill befall those around it. ' As long as you have this blade in hand(choose from one of your starting melee weapons) you gain +15 Weaponskill, however if it does not draw blood by the end of a session, you must pass a Challenging(+0) Willpower test or stab yourself for normal damage. '''41–50 Spirit Shackle: All items gain a portion of their owner’s soul; taking a trophy from a vanquished foe brings great luck. ' Upon killing an enemy, taking and holding onto a trophy you collected from them will grant you +1 Willpower per item, take care not to lose it, for if you do, you will lose any bonuss. '51–60 A Good Death: Honour comes from a glorious death, while cowardice brings only shame to the tribe. The ancestors are watching; do not disappoint them. ' If you successfully pass a Fear or panic test, you gain Frenzy talent and +20 Willpower for the remainder of the combat. '''61–70 Power of Names: Never use the true names of friends and loved ones; the shadows are always listening and ready to use them for evil. None 71–80 Lonely Dead: Never utter the true names of the dead, lest they be summoned back from the void. ''' Uttering the names of a dead individual near a tear in warpspace may bring them back, roll a d100 on a critical success or fail, their spirit returns for good or ill. '''81–90 Living Record: Each victory must be recorded; scarred inscriptions and tattoos ensures the Emperor can read of their mighty deeds. Ritually scarring a victory into your flesh will result in a permanent +1 to toughness, but you will lose 1 Fellowship for this exchange to a minimum of 5. 91–00 Sacred Ground: Distance from the living earth upsets the natural balance; time spent not in contact with a world is ill-omened and unnatural. Spending time to commune(1 hour ingame time) with the natural world per session will grant you +10 to Willpower for the remainder of the session, this communion must take place away from cities that disrespect nature, failure to commune with the earth spirit will have you receive -10 Fellowship for the session. DM'S CHOICE DARK HERESY 2 INFO Characteristic modifiers + Strength, + Toughness, – Influence fate threshold 2 (Emperor’s Blessing 3+) home World bonus The Old Ways: In the hands of a feral world character, any Low-Tech weapon loses the Primitive quality (if it had it) and gains the Proven (3) quality. home World aPtitude Toughness reCommended baCkgrounds Adeptus Arbites, Adeptus Astra Telepathica, Imperial Guard, Outcast Category:Player Character Homeworlds